


Türchen 09 - Freundschaftsdienst

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Mit Nicolas den Weihnachtsmarkt zu besuchen sah schon nach einem ziemlichen Reinfall aus. Doch dann macht Roman eine Entdeckung.
Relationships: Roman Bürki/OC
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Türchen 09 - Freundschaftsdienst

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier war das erste Türchen, das ich für den Kalender geschrieben habe - danach beschloss ich, mich doch an die vorgegebene Reihenfolge zu halten. :D Aber hey, Roman war auch einer der Gründe, warum ich beschlossen habe, für den Dezember ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu schreiben - ich hab ihn vermisst :D

"Noch einen?"

Welpenblick. Schmollmund. Junge, Junge, Nicolas zieht echt das komplette Programm durch.

Und trotzdem schüttelt Roman den Kopf. "Alter, du kannst nicht mal mehr gerade stehen. Ich glaub', du hattest genug Glühwein."

Nicolas gibt jedoch nicht einfach so auf. Er wiegt den Kopf hin und her, sieht ihn dabei ganz ernst an. "Ja, aber - überleg' mal. Mir ist kalt. So richtig kalt. Und was wärmt auf?"

"Kinderpunsch."

Ein böser Blick von Nicolas und Roman seufzt. "Okay, gut. Einen noch. Ist dann aber echt der letzte, okay?"

"Absolut. Wirklich. Ehrlich." Nicolas streckt seine Hände aus, umfasst die von Roman. Dieser Idiot...

Roman schüttelt den Kopf. "Fast hätt' ich's dir abgenommen. Der letzte. Kein Geheule, okay?"

Nicolas' Antwort wartet er nicht mehr ab. Er dreht sich weg und sieht sich um - wo war der Stand, an dem er vorher den Glühwein gekauft hat? Mh, er ist sich nicht mehr sicher... Aber andererseits macht es ja auch keinen großen Unterschied, beschließt er. Also steuert er die Bude mit der kürzesten Schlange an, etwas abseits vom großen Trubel. Auch hier muss er ein bisschen warten, bis er seine Bestellung aufgeben kann, aber er kommt verhältnismäßig schnell voran.

Dann ist es soweit - dann ist er an der Reihe und er steckt sein Handy ein, um den Verkäufer anzusehen.

Und plötzlich bleibt die Welt stehen.

Nein, natürlich tut sie das nicht. Roman hört um sich herum immer noch das Geschnatter, immer noch ein paar Fetzen Weihnachtsmusik, der Trubel lässt sich partout nicht ausblenden. Aber er wird zur Nebensache, denn da, in dem Häuschen, hinter der Kasse...

Da steht der verdammt noch mal schönste Mann, den er je gesehen hat.

Objektiv gesehen ist er das vielleicht gar nicht. Objektiv gesehen sieht er nicht schlecht aus, das nicht, aber Roman hat tagtäglich Leute um sich herum, die schon ziemlich viel auf ihr Aussehen geben und auch viel dafür tun - zugegebenermaßen gehört er ein Stück weit auch dazu. Und trotzdem ist dieser Mann schöner, viel, viel schöner als jeder einzelne seiner Kollegen.

Braune Augen, ganz dunkle braune Augen, die im Kontrast zu seinen Haaren stehen - unter der Mütze spitzt ein Wuschel hervor, leicht gewellt, irgendetwas zwischen dunkelblond und hellbraun. Roman kann nicht sagen, ob es diese Kombination ist - irgendetwas an diesem Mann strahlt Wärme aus und er hat das Bedürfnis, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, sich von ihm umarmen zu lassen, ihm nahe zu sein. Das Gesicht, das ganz klar Richtung "niedlich" geht - verdammt, hat er da etwa Sommersprossen? Ein paar vereinzelte kleine Pünktchen auf seiner Nase? - trägt auch seinen Teil dazu bei. Und sein Lächeln, Mann, sein Lächeln...

Und er erwidert Romans Blick. Nicht nur, weil sich das gehört, nicht nur, weil Roman sein Kunde ist und er auf seine Bestellung wartet - nein, bei ihm ist es auch mehr. Sein Mund steht einen Spalt offen, sein Lächeln, das unverbindliche Lächeln von gerade eben, verschwindet langsam und er sieht Roman an, sieht ihn an und irgendwie hat Roman das Gefühl, dass er sich nicht sattsehen kann, dass er gar nicht richtig verarbeiten kann, was er da sieht, aber hey, das ist absolut in Ordnung, ihm geht es ja schließlich genauso.

Dann taucht eine Frau neben dem Verkäufer auf und rempelt ihn an und er wendet seinen Kopf ab und der Bann ist gebrochen. Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Roman richtet, läuft die Welt ganz normal weiter.

Und trotzdem ist etwas anders. Trotzdem wirkt er nicht, als wäre das ein ganz normaler Verkauf und das ist echt gut so, denn immerhin ist Roman auch nicht zurück im Normalzustand.

Der Typ ist immer noch verdammt schön.

“Hi, was darf’s für dich sein?” Ein Lächeln, ein so unglaublich warmes Lächeln und Romans Magen macht einen kleinen Lupfer. Scheiße, ihn hat es echt erwischt… Aber wenn er diesen Mann ansieht, fühlt es sich nicht falsch an, nicht peinlich, nicht nach etwas, was er bereuen müsste. Erst recht, als der Mann sich räuspert und sein Gewicht etwas verlagert. Nein, wirklich noch kein Normalzustand - Roman ist sich sicher, dass er bei den anderen Kunden souveräner ist.

“Zwei Glühwein, bitte.”

Seine Bestellung wird sofort in die Tat umgesetzt - der Mann nimmt sich zwei Tassen und beginnt, sie zu füllen. Und Roman…

Verdammt, das kann es nicht gewesen sein. Er kann nicht einfach seinen Glühwein entgegennehmen, zahlen und abhauen. Erst recht nicht, wenn er gerade eben zwei Tassen geordert hat und damit klar kundgetan hat, nicht alleine hier zu sein.

Roman räuspert sich. “Mein Kumpel ist der Meinung, dass er noch mal Nachschlag braucht. Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, aber wenn er ihn nicht bekommt, heult er und das kann ich nicht brauchen.”

Zu platt? Zu viel Betonung darauf, dass er mit einem Kumpel hier ist und nicht etwa mit einem Partner? Darauf geschissen - ein besseres Gesprächsthema fällt Roman sowieso nicht ein. Und als sein Gegenüber grinst, sind sämtliche Bedenken sowieso hinfällig. Seine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen, in seinen Wangen bilden sich Grübchen und verdammt, Roman ist wirklich komplett verschossen.

“Ja scheiße, das Risiko wollen wir natürlich nicht eingehen. Aber ich kann dir stattdessen Kinderpunsch für ihn machen, wie wär’s damit?” Er klingt belustigt und das leichte Glucksen in seiner Stimme lässt Roman beinahe vergessen, dass er nur hier ist, um Getränke zu kaufen. Seine Wortwahl trägt natürlich auch ihren Teil dazu bei - dass er sich so flapsig ausdrückt, passt nicht wirklich zu einem Verkaufsgespräch.

Nichtsdestotrotz muss Roman sein Angebot verneinen. “Sorry, aber das klappt nicht. Der könnte so betrunken sein, dass er nicht mehr seinen eigenen Namen weiß - selbst da würde er noch erkennen, wenn ich ihm was Alkoholfreies unterschmuggeln würd’. Alles schon probiert.”

Der Verkäufer nimmt ihm die Absage nicht übel. Sein Grinsen bleibt, als er auch die zweite Tasse auffüllt. Dann verharrt für einen Moment sein Blick auf Roman, so, als würde er erwarten, dass noch etwas von ihm kommt, irgendetwas, das ihre gemeinsame Zeit noch ein bisschen in die Länge zieht.

Scheiße, er würde ja gerne - er würde so gerne noch länger mit diesem Mann sprechen und sei es nur, um ein bisschen herumzuplänkeln. Aber wenn er nicht gerade vorhat, die komplette Bude aufzukaufen, muss er gleich weiterziehen.

Roman bleibt also stumm. Er versucht, eine stumme Entschuldigung in seinen Blick zu legen, ihm irgendwie mitzuteilen, dass es ihm ja auch leid tut, aber mehr kann er nicht tun. Der Verkäufer zuckt kurz mit den Schultern, fast unmerklich, dann reicht er ihm die Tassen. Ihre Hände streifen sich bei der Übergabe, aber Roman kann es nicht einmal wirklich genießen, weil der Moment so kurz ist und das Wissen, dass er sich gleich verabschieden muss, übermächtig.

Das kann doch nicht sein, verdammt.

Sein Verkäufer wechselt nun zur Kasse, tippt etwas ein und nennt ihm den Zahlungsbetrag. Während Roman in seinem Geldbeutel nach den Münzen kramt, taucht wieder die ältere Frau neben seinem Schwarm auf - Roman sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie ihn anstupst, bevor sie sich eine Schürze umbindet. “Na, wann hast du heute angefangen?”

“Um drei,” antwortet der Verkäufer. Dann hebt er seinen Blick und sieht Roman an. Er blickt ihm in die Augen und obwohl er nichts in der Richtung sagt, ist ganz deutlich, dass er ihn anspricht. “In einer Stunde habe ich Feierabend.”

In einer Stunde. Feierabend.

Roman reicht ihm das Geld, ihre Finger streifen sich dabei erneut. Diesmal ist das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch jedoch deutlich stärker.

In einer Stunde. Dann hat er jetzt also eine Stunde Zeit, um Nicolas nach Hause und auf die Couch zu verfrachten und wieder hierher zu kommen.

Absolut machbar.


End file.
